


Don't overthink it

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: Post-war, Harry feels free in a way he never has before to see who he wants to be, and who he wants to be with.





	Don't overthink it

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than a fic. I'm keeping a bunch of placeholder stories here to expand on later, so I don't lose them on tumblr.
> 
> Jump over and say hi and hound me to write more if you like haha: [@quicksilvermaid](http://quicksilvermaid.tumblr.com)

Everything is different this year. Harry feels free in a way he realises he never has at Hogwarts. There was always something - a riddle to unravel, a darkness to be defeated, the stress of trying everything and not knowing what the future would hold. But now - now he feels like all of that is done with. Now, he feels like he can be anyone - do anything.

Sure, his classes are hard … but he's been offered so many jobs already - some he knows he would be absolutely rubbish at, and some he's seriously considering, that classes don't hold the same stress they used to. 

And he's found himself … looking … in a way that he'd never had time to before. Or never wanted to? Him and Ginny are on again, off again. It's fun for both of them. Familiar. Safe. He doesn’t know what he wants long term. He isn’t sure she is either … he knows what Mrs Weasley wants … but that's one of the things he doesn't have to think about in his new 'Live life while you have it,' mindset.

He finds himself watching other students … and not just the girls. He sneaks glances at the guys too, at broad shoulders and stubbled chins, at rough playfights and lean forms. He may or may not have checked out Malfoy's arse once. Accidentally. The guy was bending over! He couldn't have known it was Malfoy!

And maybe he's looked again. A few times. But Malfoy is different now. Sure he's still snappy and snarky and so bloody particular about everything … but he's not cruel anymore. Harry knows he still thinks it sometimes, but he sees Malfoy bite his lip - sees him change tack half way through whatever he'd been saying and he thinks, maybe, the lesson learned from the war is a lesson learned for real.

And Quidditch. Quidditch is as good as ever. Better. Because now everything is a little more in perspective. Oh sure, he still wants to win. But he can also just enjoy the thrill of being in the air, of pushing himself to the limit, of trying moves he's never tried before and pulling them off.

His motto this year is, 'Don't overthink it.' Hermione thinks it's a rubbish motto, 'Harry, you've never over thought anything in your life. Less thinking before acting probably isn't the best plan.'  
He ignores her. The tattoos he got while out in Diagon Alley with Ron one night are the amazing. Every time he strokes his fingers over the lily on his ribs and watches it unfurl, it brings a smile to his face.

So they're playing the Quidditch Cup against Slytherin, and he comes up against Malfoy again and again - he has to admit, Malfoy can fly! And to start with it annoys him, but after the third time Malfoy fouls up his run for the snitch, he finds himself grinning. He's had an easy run most of the year. Easy is boring. To his surprise, he sees Malfoy grinning back.

It's a close game. Gin's an excellent Captain and she gets them a goal every time Slytherin score. Harry's got his eyes on Malfoy now, dogging him the way the Slytherin seeker had been doing all game.

The longer the match goes on, the harder and dirtier it gets. Harry can feel the desperation starting to rise in the air. He moves faster, concentrates more, shoves Malfoy out of the way, sending a smirk his direction that's mirrored right back at him.

It's such a close run, but when Harry catches the snitch, the stadium erupts into a wall of sound, Harry spirals above it all, taking it in. Then he sinks down to the crowd, down into a sea of red and gold as supporters spill onto the pitch. He saw Malfoy's face as he caught the snitch. He saw the disappointment and resignation. As he lands his eyes are scanning the crowd. Somehow that look takes the edge off the celebration.

As he lands, he's already pushing forward. Ginny runs towards him, arms wide, but he gives her a quick smile and a half-shouted, 'Not now Gin', and then he's jogging, pushing through the crowd until he spies familiar white blonde hair over emerald green flying robes.  
'Malfoy,' he calls, reaching out and spinning the other seeker around. Malfoy's eyes widen and then narrow slightly. Harry pauses, somehow awkward suddenly.  
'I - ah - just wanted to say, good game,' he says, extending a hand. Malfoy looks down at his hand, mouth opening slightly in shock. He seems frozen a moment, before he slowly reaches out, clasping Harry's hand in a firm grip.  
'You too, Potter,' Malfoy says, his grip tightening fractionally, almost unconsciously.   
Harry's never actually touched the other boy before, not like this. Not without anger and shouting or desperate, mind numbing terror, and somehow he finds he doesn't want to let go.

The words, _Don't overthink it_ , ghost through his mind, and before he can reconsider, he's pulling Malfoy forward and pressing their lips together. It's clumsy and awkward, but them Malfoy makes this little _noise_ and moves his head slightly and suddenly they're kissing. And it's hot and hard and Malfoy's hands are in his hair and Harry's are on Malfoy's hips, pulling him closer.

And then Harry's not thinking at all.


End file.
